Et Maintenant?
by Castielific
Summary: Suite de "Et puis quoi encore?" Huddy
1. Chapter 1

ET MAINTENANT

ET MAINTENANT ?

Titre original : Destination Unknown

Auteur : Gidget

Traducteur : Sganzy

Disclaimers : Pas à moi, pas de sous.

Genre : Angst, Huddy, Humour, NC-15

Résumé : Suite de « Et puis quoi encore… »

N/A :

Ai lu cette fic et ai trouvé que ça collerait bien comme suite de « Et puis quoi encore… » alors hop après une traduction et quelques modifications, voilà ce que ça donne !

J'aurais volontiers garder le titre original de cette fic, mais malgré de nombreux mails l'auteur ne m'a pas répondu et je n'ai donc pas l'autorisation « officielle » pour cette traduction. Si elle m'envoie un mail pour me dire qu'elle est contre, j'effacerai donc la fic, mais si elle ne répond pas, on va dire que c'est ok ! En attendant, chut hein !

La fic originale n'est pas encore finie, donc bien évidemment celle ci ne l'est pas non plus ! J'essayerai de traduire rapidement dés qu'un nouveau chapitre sera publié. Cet auteur n'a aucun inachevé pour l'instant, donc ça devrait conduire à quelque chose, mais en attendant, va vous falloir de la patience.

Après de longues réflexions, ai décidé de ne pas l'interdire aux gens de 16 ans, après tout les pornos de rtl9 leur sont autorisés et là on en est loin ! Nomého.

Présence de scènes à caractère sexuel, NC-15

Have Fun !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La première chose qu'elle pensa ce matin là fut qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Les rayons du soleil traversaient ses paupières closes et l'agressaient déjà bien trop, rendant sa vision orange. Elle planta son nez dans son coussin pour tenter de rendre son réveil moins brutal, moins…lumineux et inspira profondément. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était replonger dans les bras de Morphée. Une odeur qui n'était pas la sienne envahit ses narines, éloignant Morphée. Elle se força à ne pas ouvrir les yeux et tenta de se souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu se passer la veille. Seules quelques images lui revenaient…Un bar, un taxi, des mains…Des mains ?

Son épaule lui faisait mal, elle tenta de l'étirer, mais ne parvient pas à bouger son poignet. Elle ouvrit un œil. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Ni sa maison. Ni son immeuble. Ce n'était même pas son quartier. Oh bon sang. Elle referma vivement les yeux à la vue d'une homme allongé à côté d'elle…Elle glissa une main sous le drap…Génial, elle était nue dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien avec un homme, pire avec House, qui n'était pas plus habillé.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Elle se passa une main sur le visage et tenta de se redresser. Une soudaine peine lui tirailla le poignet et elle se laissa retomber couchée.

Il remua à côté d'elle et elle se figea, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, faisant douloureusement écho dans son crâne. Elle étira sa nuque pour voir son poignet. Il était enroulé dans un bout de satin bleu qu'elle identifia comme une cravate, probablement de Wilson. Pourquoi son poignet était-il attaché aux barreaux d'un lit par une cravate appartenant à Wilson ? Tout compte fait, elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir le savoir. Elle tira sur l'attache, mais ça ne fit que resserrer le tas de nœud autour de son avant bras.

« Je te déteste », grogna-t-elle, entre rage et frustration.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir ».

Elle entendit le sourire dans sa voix, mais s'obstina à ne pas le regarder. Elle fixait résolument les motifs dorées de la cravate, essayant de la désintégrer par la force du regard. Malheureusement, ça ne marcha pas et elle referma les yeux, priant pour que tout ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Il n'était pas là. Elle était chez elle. Elle n'était PAS dans le lit de Gregory House. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être dans le lit de Gregory House. La règle n°32 du code de Lisa Cuddy l'interdisait formellement.

Elle ouvrit timidement un œil et remarqua que, ça non plus, ça n'avait marchait, elle était toujours là. Elle soupira et se mit sur le dos, contemplant le plafond, évitant toujours de regarder l'homme à côté d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son sourire et cette lueur qui brillait toujours dans ses yeux quand il se jouait d'elle. Elle essaya de défaire les nœuds de la cravate de sa main libre, sans grand espoir. L'air frais glissa sur sa peau et elle frissonna, elle l'entendit rire.

« Alors ? J'ai pas le droit à une remarque cassante ? Tu ne me menace pas de me donner des milliers d'heures de consultations en plus ? Pas de renvoi en vu ? »

Il s'obstinait à essayer de la pousser à bout. Apparemment House n'était pas conscient qu'à une heure si matinale, ça revenait à risquer sa vie. Il tira légèrement sur le drap. Elle baissa les yeux sur elle-même et remarqua que ses seins étaient exposés, elle remonta vivement la drap de sa main libre. Elle garda le bras posé sur sa poitrine pour prévenir une nouvelle exposition impromptue.

« Je les ai vu hier soir, tu sais. Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux pour les revoir. Fermes, pâles, déli… »

« Aussitôt que tu m'auras détaché, je te tuerais. »

Sa voix était posée, elle était sérieuse. Le rire moqueur de House résonna péniblement dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux et resta là, fixe. Qu'il la croit ou non, elle était réellement en train d'y songer. Elle pourrait le pousser par la fenêtre…Ou le frapper dans les…Ou aller dans la cuisine et choisir le plus grand couteau, les couteaux étaient toujours plus crédibles pour un crime passionnel. Elle se demanda où House pouvait bien cacher sa paire de ciseaux, elle pourrait les lui planter, encore et encore. Quinze ou seize coups pourraient faire passer ça pour une crise de folie. Oui, les ciseaux c'était bien.

« C'était le seul moyen d'être sûr que tu serais toujours là au petit matin… Contrairement à d'habitude. »

Son ton était grave et elle n'aimait pas ça. « Habitude », mince. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Malheureusement, ces derniers mois, elle s'était réveillée plus d'une fois dans ce lit. Trop de fois, elle avait été boire un verre ou deux après le travail et s'était retrouvée devant sa porte. Trop de fois elle s'était réveillée ici avec une gueule de bois et un tas de regrets.

Toutefois, c'était la première fois qu'elle devait le confronter dés le réveil. Ça n'aidait pas vraiment sa gueule de bois et elle fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça, Cuddy. Te souler et abuser de moi, pauvre petit estropié. »

Il avait retrouvé son ton sarcastique et elle faillit soupirer de soulagement.

« Détache-moi », ordonna-t-elle de sa voix de directrice.

A en juger par le sourire qu'elle aperçut du coin de l'œil, ça n'avait pas l'effet voulu.

« Va falloir être plus convaincante. »

Sa main parcourut la courte distance entre leurs deux corps et glissa sur sa hanche. Elle la frappa de sa main libre. Il soupira, mais retenta le coup, un peu plus haut. Sa paume engloba la rondeur d'un sein et elle ignora le frisson que ça provoqua, le frappant encore plus fort.

« Je savais que j'aurais du attacher les deux mains. Je craignais que ça te réveille…Bien que dans l'état où tu étais, une fanfare te marchant dessus ne t'aurait probablement pas réveillé. C'était impressionnant. Une seconde tu gémissais et suppliais, la seconde d'après tu ronflais et bavais. »

Elle le frappa de nouveau et il ne retint pas son sourire narquois sous son regard noir. Ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête et sa barbe un peu plus garnie que d'habitude. Il était….agaçant. Elle ne se permettrait pas d'utiliser une adjectif non péjoratif pour le désigner ce matin. Ce matin, elle avait envie de lui trouer le torse à coups de ciseaux.

« Tu n'es qu'un porc. Maintenant, détache moi ! »

Elle voulut se redresser, mais crie quand son épaule craqua vers l'arrière. Le sourire de House s'élargit alors qu'il glissait les yeux le nom de sa nuque, sur ses clavicules, puis beaucoup plus bas. Elle se sentit rougir et remonta le drap pour se couvrir avant de s'asseoir tant bien que mal.

« Je te déteste », répéta-t-elle.

Il sourit fièrement et s'étira. Il grimaça soudain et posa une main sur sa cuisse blessée.

Elle repéra le flacon de Vicodin avant lui. Pour une raison inconnue, il était sur la commode à côté d'elle et elle relâcha le drap pour l'attraper rapidement. Elle glissa le flacon sous son coussin et s'assit dessus. Il fronça les sourcils et tendit une main.

« Donne moi mes pilules. »

« Détache moi », le défia-t-elle.

Il grogna et son regard se fit plus sombre.

« J'ai besoin de ces pilules, Cuddy. J'ai mal… »

« J'ai mal au poignet. »

« Donne moi cette fichue Vicodin, Cuddy ! »

Il s'était assis et son visage était contorsionné par la douleur. Elle se mordit la lèvre, mais ne céda pas, remuant son poignet attaché.

« Détache-moi et je te donnerais tes pilules », affirma-t-elle sans quitter son regard.

« Je peux aller les chercher moi-même », menaça-t-il en massant sa cuisse.

« Sûr », ironisa-t-elle. « Même avec une main attachée, tu ne fais pas le poids ».

Il grogna et soupira à la fois.

« Pas d'entourloupe. Je te détache, tu me file ma Vicodin et personne ne sera blessé. »

Sa voix était sérieuse et elle se retint de rire devant l'absurdité de ces négociations.

« Ça marche ».

Il se pencha et posa une main sur son poignet. Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'il essayait de défaire le tas de nœud. Elle soupira et glissa une main sous l'oreiller. Elle ouvrit le capuchon du flacon et en sortit deux pilules avant de le refermer. Elle les lui tendit. Il releva les yeux de la cravate, étonné, et elle plissa les yeux.

« Juste deux. J'ai toujours le flacon alors ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin. »

Il hocha la tête et se baissa vers sa main. Elle se recula, surprise, quand il posa ses lèvres au creux de sa paume pour piquer les pilules, les avalant immédiatement. Elle frissonna malgré elle et lui jeta un regard mauvais alors qu'il souriait, fier de son effet. Il reprit sa tâche et elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche en remarquant que ses mains ne tremblaient plus du tout. Il avait fait semblant, l'enfoi…Sa main fut enfin libérée et elle la ramena contre elle, la massant un moment avant de bondir hors du lit. Elle ne se soucia pas du fait qu'elle ne portait aucun vêtements alors qu'elle les cherchait du regard. Elle repéra sa jupe et l'enfila. Pressée de partir, elle ne chercha pas son soutien-gorge, ni sa culotte, ni même son haut et enfila le tee-shirt qui traînait par terre.

« Eh ! C'est mon tee-shirt préfé… »

« Tu as droit à une paire de sous-vêtement en échange », précisa-t-elle.

Il ne contesta pas. Elle sortit rapidement et repéra ses chaussures et son sac dans l'entrée. Même saoule et en pleine action, elle restait maniaque pour certaines choses. Elle glissa ses pieds nus dans ses talons et accrocha son sac à son épaule.

« J'ai pas le droit à un bisou d'au revoir et à la promesse d'un prochain rendez-vous ? », demanda-t-il en baillant derrière elle.

Elle lui jeta un regard de travers par dessus son épaule.

« On se verra à la clinique. Toute la journée. En consultation. Et si tu mentionne cette nuit à moi ou n'importe qui d'autre, je ferais de ta vie un enfer, c'est clair ? »

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse et sortit de l'appartement, se glissant dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble.

« Tant de mots doux…Continue comme ça et je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureuse de moi », se moqua-t-il sur le pas de la porte.

Elle poussa la porte de l'immeuble et se retourna vers lui.

« Dans tes rêves ».

Elle fit volte-face et laissa la porte se refermer derrière elle alors qu'elle plongeait dans la fraîcheur du matin. Elle cligna douloureusement des yeux quand ils furent attaqués par les premiers rayons du soleil. Elle glissa la main dans son sac à la recherche de ses lunettes de soleil et de son téléphone portable. Elle enfila ses lunettes en soupirant de soulagement, son pauvre crâne n'aura pas supporté la lumière plus longtemps. Elle tourna à gauche au bout de la rue, n'ayant aucune idée de où elle allait, mais ayant besoin de s'éloigner pour s'assurer que House ne la suivrait pas.

Elle appela la station et commanda un taxi à cinq pattés de maison de là. Elle laissa retomber son téléphone dans son sac et essaya d'ignorer la douleur de ses pieds alors qu'elle continuait d'avancer.

La marche de la honte, ironisa-t-elle mentalement. Elle devait avoir une sacrée allure ainsi, pas coiffée, portant un tee-shirt d'homme beaucoup trop grand sur une jupe de tailleur…et aucun sous-vêtements. Elle réajusta rapidement ses cheveux et ses lunettes, se promettant de ne plus jamais retourner chez House. C'était ce qu'elle se disait à chaque fois : C'est la dernière fois, Lisa, ne recommence plus jamais ça. C'est ce qu'elle s'était dit la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. A peine leur étreinte finie, elle s'était rappelée que c'était une erreur qui ne devrait plus jamais se reproduire. Pourtant, deux semaines plus tard, elle se réveillait chez lui pour la première fois et se promettait que c'était la dernière fois…jusqu'à un mois plus tard. C'était ainsi depuis huit mois. Elle savait que c'était mal, mais c'était bien aussi. Le sexe avec House était…Waouh…C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à côté, tout ce qui n'était pas sexuel qui ne collait pas.

Elle haïssait House. Parfois, elle se surprenait aussi à se demander si elle l'aimait. Là tout de suite, elle était à deux doigts de faire demi-tour et de lui faire le coup des ciseaux. Jusqu'ici, bien que moralement affligeante à certains moments, leur relation lui avait convenu. Ils couchaient ensemble quand bon leur semblait et ça n'avait absolument aucune conséquence. Pour tout dire, elle était toujours saoule quand ça arrivait et n'avait à confronter sobrement House que dans leurs relations professionnelles. Mais ce matin…il avait tout compliqué. Il avait remis en question son statut quo, il avait briser cet équilibre qu'elle était parvenue à instaurer. Elle ne voulait pas de ça. Elle ne pouvait pas…Elle n'allait pas le laisser faire.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Bonjour, docteur Cuddy ! », cria House alors qu'il venait à sa rencontre sur le parking, accompagné de Wilson.

Elle sursauta et grimaça alors que les mots résonnaient dans son crâne.

« Bonjour, docteur House », répondit-elle avec agacement. « Wilson », ajouta-t-elle avec un signe de tête vers l'oncologue qui lui souriait gentiment.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de l'hôpital et House s'arrêta, lui faisant signe d'ouvrir. Elle plissa les yeux, soupira et lui ouvrit la porte.

« Non, Lisa, je vais… », tenta poliment Wilson en ouvrant la porte à sa place.

Elle lui sourit et envoya un regard noir en direction du diagnosticien derrière elle.

« Merci ».

Une fois dans le hall, elle accéléra le pas pour essayer de les semer, mais pour un estropié, House était remarquablement agile et pouvait être assez rapide. Il était sur ses talons quand elle entra dans la clinique, Wilson le suivant, comme toujours.

Elle s'arrêta devant les portes de son bureau et il lui fonça dedans, volontairement, supposa-t-elle. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches et il donna un léger coup de hanche vers son postérieur. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde avant de se tourner vers lui et de lui attraper fermement le bras, plantant intentionnellement ses ongles dans sa peau.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous me suivez ? »

« En partant ce matin, vous m'avez dit que je devais passer la journée à la clinique ».

Il crie volontairement le « en partant ce matin » et elle plongea plus profondément ses ongles en accord avec son regard meurtrier. Elle fut satisfaite de le voir grimacer sous la douleur et ouvrit la porte, la lui lançant pratiquement dessus. Elle vit Wilson sourire de ce qu'il pensait n'être qu'une divagation de plus de son ami. Elle entra dans son bureau et claqua la porte derrière elle. Quand elle s'assit à son bureau, les deux hommes étaient pourtant plantés au milieu de la pièce.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça », marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

« Vous m'avez dit que je ne ferais que des consultations aujourd'hui. Vous vous souvenez, vous portiez… »

« La ferme, House ».

Elle soupira et se tassa un peu plus dans sa chaise. Il s'avança jusqu'au bureau, se penchant en avant pour mieux voir son décolleté.

« Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Faites le. Clinique. Tout de suite. »

En réponse, House s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau, posant son menton sur sa canne.

« Oh allez. Depuis combien de temps n'avons nous pas simplement parlé gaiement ensemble. On est amis, non ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors que Wilson haussait un sourcil.

« On devrait déjeuner ensemble aujourd'hui. Tous les trois. La journée est si belle, le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent. Et si on allait au restaurant ? », rajouta House.

« Qu'est ce que t'as pris au petit déjeuner, House ? », soupira Wilson, convaincu que son ami avec de nouveau abusé de substances.

« Juste mes drogues habituelles ».

House sourit innocemment et Wilson secoua la tête d'un air désespéré avant de se laisser tomber dans la seconde chaise. Génial, ils avaient décidé de squatter son bureau…

« House, allez faire vos fichues heures de consultation AVEC des patients. Wilson, allez… »

« Tenir la main de mourants ? », proposa House.

« Je suis sûre que vous avez plein de patients à voir ce matin », répliqua-t-elle en ignorant House.

« Oh allez, vous ne croyez pas sérieusement que le « docteur » Wilson est surchargé de travail ? Vous savez combien de temps il passe à buller avec moi chaque jour ? »

House ignora le regard meurtrier de Wilson. Elle se pencha au dessus du bureau, évitant les regards déviants vers le bas.

« House », monta-t-elle d'un ton. « Au travail. Maintenant ! »

Il releva les yeux vers son visage et la scruta un moment. Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement assombris et elle sentit son ventre la chatouiller. Elle gigota dans sa chaise, soudain inconfortable avant de lui faire un geste du menton vers la sortie. Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un même geste et elle fit mine de recommencer à travailler.

Quand ils furent sortis, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait besoin d'un café. Tout de suite. Elle appuya sur l'interphone pour appeler son assistant et lui ordonner de lui en ramener un. Elle posa sa tête entre ses mains, songeant que le fait qu'elle ait envie d'une bonne dose de whisky dans sa caféine n'était pas bon signe.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Si elle avait été dans son état normal, elle aurait du lutter pour ne pas boiter sous la douleur provoquée par ces maudites ampoules que causaient ses chaussures à quatre-cent dollars, mais elle n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal. Une boule de rage grossissait dans sa gorge au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans le couloir. Passant les rubans jaunes délimitant toute scène de crime, elle songea qu'elle ferait économiser du ruban à la police en tuant House ici même. Elle sentit ses yeux la brûler quand elle pénétra dans la pièce enfumée et se mit à tousser, mais s'obstina à avancer dans le brouillard. Elle salua poliment les pompiers d'un signe de tête, essayant de paraître calme, mais aussitôt le diagnosticien en vue, elle ne parvient plus à simuler. Elle s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers lui, ignorant les justifications et excuses de Wilson. Elle attrapa House par le col de sa veste d'une main et fit demi-tour, le tirant derrière elle. Elle ne dit rien, ignorant les regards hallucinés et les allusions de House quant à où elle l'emmenait alors qu'elle tirait l'estropié à sa suite,. Elle aperçut Chase qui essayait vainement de réconforter la femme du patient. Le chef des pompiers fit un pas vers elle, lui tendant un papier à signer, pressé de pouvoir quitter les lieux. Quand il croisa le regard de Cuddy, il parut soudainement gagner en patience et fit un pas en arrière, faisant mine qu'il était prêt à attendre tout le temps qu'il faudrait.

Elle sentit House trébucher plusieurs fois derrière elle, mais s'obstina à avancer. Elle réalisa cependant que son bureau était bien trop loin et le poussa dans la première pièce vide sur le chemin. Il faillit chuter, mais elle s'en moquait, occupée à fermer les rideaux. Quand elle se retourna, il était planté au milieu de la chambre et avait l'air de chercher une issue de secours. Elle fit un pas vers lui, il recula d'un pas.

Elle sourit et il parut aussi surpris que terrifié. Elle devait sourire, parce que si elle ne prenait pas ça avec humour, elle sentait qu'elle serait capable de le tuer.

« Alors… », tenta-t-il nerveusement.

Il retrouva son air sarcastique, visiblement il avait mis en place sa stratégie d'évasion…

« Tu veux le faire là tout de suite ? J'ai toujours su que faire ça au travail était ton fantasme, espèce de petite perverse. Par contre, je sais pas si j'arriverais à m'adapter, j'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça quand t'es sobre ».

…Ou il était juste suicidaire. Elle inspira profondément avant de lever les yeux vers lui, se forçant à garder son sourire.

« Vous n'avez pas recherché d'antécédents. Ou fait de radios. Vous n'avez pas suivi le protocole. Evidemment, il ne s'applique pas à vous ! », ironisa-t-elle. « Résultat il y a un type dont le prothèse a été arrachée de sa hanche et un IRM qui a explosé. Tout ça parce que vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile ! »

Son sourire était toujours là et elle avait dit ça en riant à moitié. Elle devait avoir l'air d'une folle…Peut-être bien qu'elle l'était. Peut-être bien était elle en plein délire parce que House n'était pas un imbécile…d'habitude.

« Sa femme et lui nous ont menti… », se justifia-t-il.

« Tout le monde ment. Vous auriez du supposer qu'il mentait et prendre plus de précautions ! »

Cette fois son sourire avait disparu, remplacé par un tsunami de colère prêt à tout dévaster.

« Je n'avais pas le temps, il fallait que je confirme qu'il avait… »

« Il va mourir de toute façon ! Tout ça parce que vous croyez tout savoir et que c'est faux ! Les règles existent pour une raison, House. Le règlement… »

Elle émit un nouveau rire, exaspérée alors qu'elle lançait ses bras en l'air.

« N'est pas là que pour compliquer VOTRE vie. »

Elle était juste en face de lui à présent. Elle s'entendait parler, mais avait l'impression d'être ailleurs. Elle ne pouvait pas être vraiment là en cet instant. Elle ne pouvait pas être là et ignorer les signes d'une crise de nerf tels que cette acidité dans sa gorge, les battements erratiques de son cœur et cette boule de rage qui gonflait dans sa gorge.

« Je suis désolé ».

Ses mots la surprirent tant qu'elle sentit ses jambes lâcher sous elle. Il la rattrapa et elle posa une main sur son épaule, l'observant en silence. Il paraissait sérieux, elle ne trouva sur son visage aucun signe d'ironie ou de sarcasme.

« Quoi ? », s'étonna-t-elle.

Sa propre voix fit écho dans son crâne. Elle se retrouva incapable de bouger et se contenta de rester là, en face de lui. Il avait toujours une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sous son coude. En six mots, il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle, à la déstabiliser. Elle jeta un coup d'œil alentours, se demandant comment elle avait pu passer d'une colère si intense à cet état léthargique. A quel moment tout ça avait dérapé ?

« Je suis désolé. J'irais m'excuser au près de sa femme ».

« Non ! »

Elle semblait horrifiée et il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« Vous dites toujours que vous voulez que je m'excuse. »

« Oui, quand je sais que vous ne le ferez pas ! Vous envoyez vous excuser auprès de quelqu'un qui pourrait nous poursuivre, c'est comme envoyer Cameron dans un orphelinat : c'est trop risqué. »

Sa main était toujours sur sa hanche, brûlant sa peau, molécule par molécule. Son poids sur elle était à la fois troublant et confortable d'une manière inadéquate.

Elle posa une main sur son torse et s'y appuya, s'éloignant d'un pas. Puis d'un autre, histoire d'être sûre. L'air frais gela ses poumons et elle sentit la pièce tourner doucement autour d'elle.

« Rien n'est jamais aussi simple avec vous. Où est l'arnaque ? », précisa-t-elle une fois que leurs corps étaient assez éloignés pour qu'elle puisse reprendre ses esprits.

« J'admets juste que j'ai tort. «

« Non. Vous ne le faites jamais. Pas une seule fois en vingt ans vous n'avez admis que vous aviez tort. »

« Faut croire que j'évolue ».

Il écarta les mains pour appuyer ses mots avant de s'avancer jusqu'au lit et de s'y asseoir, étalant sa jambe droite sur le matelas. Il lui sourit et elle secoua la tête. L'image du loup attendant patiemment que la petite fille soit convaincue qu'il était sa grand-mère pour pouvoir la dévorer s'imposa à son esprit.

« Vous ne changez pas. Vous n'avez pas changé après la fac, Vous n'avez pas changé après avoir failli mourir…deux fois, et vous voulez me faire croire que vous avez finalement eu une illumination ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est jeudi ? »

Elle s'approcha du lit alors qu'elle parlait. Stupide chaperon rouge.

« Yep ».

Il acquiesça avec un léger sourire et elle secoua de nouveau la tête, riant. Ou était-elle en train de s'étouffer ? Elle ne pouvait le dire, mais elle émettait d'étranges sons. Il avait l'air trop sûr de lui. Elle était supposé être en position de force, le punir.

« Je vous rajoute quatre cent heures de consultation pour cette année », annonça-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Quatre cent heures, c'était totalement absurde. La dernière fois qu'il avait cassé l'IRM, elle ne lui avait même pas donné la moitié de ça. Pourtant il acquiesça sans contester.

« Ok. A quoi est ce que vous jouez ? », s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit. S'il ne chicanait pas, c'est qu'il cachait forcément quelque chose.

« Rien. »

Il lui fit sa mine la plus innocente et planta ses yeux dans les siens pour affirmer ses propos. Le silence s'installa alors qu'ils s'observaient. Elle ne le laisserait pas faire, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il comptait faire. Rien n'était jamais ce qu'il paraissait avec lui, elle avait assez d'expérience pour le savoir.

« Je le découvrirais », affirma-t-elle, confiante.

Le silence qui lui répondit la choqua de nouveau. Il posa une main sur la sienne. Délicatement. Comme si tout ça n'était pas assez étrange sans ça…Si son nez ne la brûlait pas toujours de la fumée inhalée, elle se serait pincée. Parce que ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar. Elle ricana silencieusement. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour considérer un House aimable comme le fruit d'un cauchemar. Elle prit note mentalement de prendre un nouveau rendez-vous avec son psy. Elle l'évitait depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'elle ferait mieux de quitter son travail et de prendre un nouveau départ. Là, elle songeait qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'une consultation.

« J'essaie juste d'agir comme il faut, Cuddy. »

Il se penchait vers elle à présent et elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Elle se recula, mais sa main dans la sienne la retenue.

« Arrête. »

« Arrêter quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème, House, mais j'ai été parfaitement clair il me semble. Ce qui a pu se passer en dehors du travail, reste en dehors du travail. Pour toujours. Et ça ne va pas…ça ne peut pas se reproduire alors arrête de faire...ce que tu fais, quoique ça soit. Tu me fais flipper ».

Elle réussit à dégager sa main de son emprise, tirant si fort qu'elle faillit basculer en arrière quand il la lâcha. Elle lui jeta un regard accusateur quand elle eut retrouvé l'équilibre.

« Quoi ? C'est ta faute. »

Il haussa les épaules et glissa ses jambes sur le côté du lit. Son bras frôla sa hanche alors qu'il attrapait sa canne derrière elle.

« Et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, Cuddy. Qu'est ce qui te dit que je n'ai pas eu mon illumination pendant que je couchais avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Je n'éprouve rien pour toi, tu te souviens ? Toi ou n'importe qui d'autre, c'est pareil. »

Il avait envahi son espace personnel et guettait la réaction que ses mots provoqueraient chez elle. Elle déglutit difficilement, mais planta son regard dans le sien.

La vérité faisait mal, elle le savait mieux que personne. C'était l'arme préférée de House, parce que rien ne pouvait la contrer. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait mal, elle pouvait le voir à cette lueur dans son regard. Il était comme un petit garçon qui s'amusait à arracher les ailes d'une mouche, il était conscient de la faire souffrir, mais il s'en moquait, il était fasciné par l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir.

« Bien ».

Elle se força à sourire, feintant d'être satisfaite.

« Tu n'auras qu'à mettre ton illumination à profit en faisant tes heures de consultation ».

Elle lui envoya un sourire triomphant, parce que, même si elle avait perdu cette bataille, elle n'admettrait jamais sa défaite. S'il était une loi qu'ils s'efforçaient de respecter au fil des années, c'était de ne jamais capituler. Elle s'approcha de lui et il la regarda avec une expression entre compréhension et anticipation.

« Et tu auras même le droit de râler pendant que tu le fais. »

Elle le dépassa et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle se retourna et se tut une seconde.

« Quatre cent heures, House. Et pour l'amour de…quoique ça soit que tu puisses aimer », dit-elle en laissant entendre dans son ton qu'elle ne croyait pas réellement qu'il puisse aimer quoique ça soit. « Sauve la vie de ce type qu'on évite un procès. Une fois de plus. »

Elle partit avant qu'il puisse répondre. Alors qu'elle traversait le couloir où stagnait l'odeur de fumée, elle jugea les pour et les contre de cette nouvelle bataille. House venait de créer de toutes nouvelles règles dans leur lutte quotidienne. Il se servait de ce qu'il y avait entre eux, quoique ça puisse être, pour la manipuler, l'amadouait et la déstabiliser. L'effet de surprise avait été en sa faveur cette fois-ci, mais elle savait à quoi s'attendre désormais.

Elle repéra le chef des pompiers et soupira. Parfois, elle en avait vraiment marre de se battre. Elle avait l'impression de ne faire que ça avec House. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui était en jeu. Etait-ce seulement un combat ? Valait-il la peine d'être mené ? Elle se demanda à quoi ils pouvaient bien jouer et combien de temps ça allait encore durer….Jusqu'à ce qu'elle gagne, probablement. Parce qu'elle ne capitulerait jamais, elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

N/A : Petite scène semi-hot, Nc-15

N/A : Petite scène semi-hot, Nc-15.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Deux mois plus tard :

Si elle devait écrire une liste des pires journées de sa vie, celle ci serait dans le top10. Elle fut retenue au travail jusqu'à neuf heures ce soir là. Elle n'aimait pas boire. Elle était loin d'être une alcoolique, mais elle avait pris l'habitude de boire quelques verres après une mauvaise journée ou quand elle n'avait pas le moral. Elle résistait très mal à l'alcool et se réveillait bien trop souvent dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, se sentant encore plus mal qu'avant. Malgré cela elle une bouteille de Rouge ce soir-là, se répétant qu'elle pouvait très bien boire sans finir chez House. Elle ne lui avait pas rendu de « visite » depuis deux mois, depuis qu'il avait commencé à agir aussi…bizarrement. Le traitre. Elle était bien décidée à ne plus jamais commettre l'erreur de coucher avec lui. Elle se retrouva dans un taxi sans vraiment savoir comment et se tapa la tête contre la vitre de séparation. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de remettre en question ses agissements, son attention focalisée sur le fait qu'elle puisse ou non arriver à destination sans vomir.

Miraculeusement, elle y parvient. Elle s'étala sur les marches de l'entrée et éclata de rire quand elle ne parvint plus à se relever. Sa porte s'ouvrit sans qu'elle ait besoin d'y frapper et il sembla, lui aussi, trouver son comportement très drôle.

« Tu as encore oublié ton adresse ? »

Son ton était moqueur et elle grimaça sous la lumière trop…lumineuse qui parvenait de son salon. Elle était finalement parvenue à se relever, bien qu'elle n'était pas sûre de tenir debout sans l'aide du mur…et de l'épaule de House.

« Non. Je suis venue ici », balbutia-t-elle.

« J'ai remarqué »

Il l'aida à entrer et referma la porte derrière elle à l'aide de sa canne, la soutenant comme il pouvait de son bras gauche. Elle ne semblait plus se rappeler comment marcher et, ne pouvant la porter, il la traîna presque jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la poussa sur son lit où elle tomba en riant.

« Et que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ? »

Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir au bord du lit, s'allonger n'était pas une bonne idée, ça faisait tout tourner. Quand la pièce s'arrêta de bouger autour d'elle, elle focalisa son attention sur le col de son tee-shirt. Elle posa une main sur sa cuisse gauche alors qu'il était toujours debout devant elle. Il était grand. Assise ainsi, elle avait l'impression que c'était un géant. Elle écrit « géant » sur son jeans du bout des doigts. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il l'observait d'un air grave. Elle sentit son estomac se serrer et inspira profondément alors qu'elle posait sa main à plat sur sa cuisse, la remontant jusqu'à son entrejambe.

« Cuddy… »

Il ne put s'empêcher de grogner quand elle pressa un peu plus sa main contre lui. Elle pouvait le sentir pulser en dessous de son jeans. Elle le sentait.

Une liste de raisons allant contre tout cela commença à se répéter dans sa tête, comme à chaque fois. Comme à chaque fois, elle l'ignora. Elle sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule. Il avait perdu sa canne en cours de route et avait besoin de reprendre son équilibre. Elle glissa sa main sous son tee-shirt, caressant la peau de sa taille, redessinant le tour de son nombril. Il frissonna, ses muscles abdominaux se contractant sous ses doigts.

« On ne devrait pas faire ça »

Sa voix était plus rauque et elle posa ses mains sur sa ceinture, la défaisant avant de s'attaquer au bouton de son jeans.

« On ne fait jamais ce qu'il faut de toute façon. »

« Pas faux ».

Elle tendit le bras pour attraper son épaule et le ramener à elle. Quand leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, une nouvelle bataille s'engagea, un combat de langues et de dents, de morsures et de caresses qui les firent gémir à l'unisson. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, ne le voulait plus. Elle était saoule, assez saoule pour croire que c'était la solution à une mauvaise journée. Assez saoule pour briser ses propres règles. Mais pas assez saoule pour ne pas s'en vouloir le lendemain matin. Alcool allait avec gueule de bois, House allait avec regrets. Tout avait un prix.

« Tu vas t'en vouloir demain ».

Sa voix était étouffée par sa peau alors qu'il parlait contre son ventre et elle fronça les sourcils. A quel moment avait-elle enlevé son haut ? Elle attrapa son visage et le tira vers elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse de nouveau atteindre sa bouche. Elle sentait son souffle contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle essayait de lire cette expression inconnue qui marquait son visage.

« Je ne serais pas là pour le regretter ».

Il posa son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre cette émotion, mais sentait son estomac se serrer en même temps que sa gorge.

« Du sexe et aucun engagement. Depuis quand es-tu devenue la femme parfaite ? »

« Depuis que je suis devenue inaccessible. Maintenant, tais-toi. »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? »

« Si je le suis. Vous voyez, ça c'est mon expression sérieuse », affirma-t-elle en faisant une mimique grave.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

« Je ne le ferais pas », contesta-t-il.

Elle lui sourit, elle savait qu'il dirait ça. Après s'être sermonnée durant des jours pour avoir encore une fois cédée à la tentation et atterrit chez lui, elle en était arrivée à une conclusion : Même les ennemis étaient liés d'une certaine façon. House et elle avait une relation qui leur était propre. Ils luttaient l'un contre l'autre et contre eux-mêmes vis à vis de l'autre depuis des années. Elle ne gagnerait que si elle continuait à combattre…par tous les moyens.

Elle avait longuement analysé le comportement du diagnosticien après la scène de l'explosion de l'IRM. Elle avait compris que House était près à user de tous les stratagèmes pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Jusqu'ici, elle s'était imposée des limites. Elle n'aurait pas du.

« Bien », sourit-elle, satisfaite de le voir confus de sa réaction. « Je vais donc devoir retirer la moitié de votre salaire pendant les clinquantes prochaines années pour pouvoir couvrir les frais de remplacements de l'IRM que vous avez cassé. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! », objecta-t-il.

Elle sourit un peu plus, se penchant vers lui pour planter ses pupilles dans les siennes.

« En fait, si, je peux. C'est un des avantage quand on dirige un hôpital. J'ai pleeiinnn d'avantages ».

Il la regarda de travers, avant de gigoter sur le canapé, cherchant une échappatoire. Elle était toujours stupéfaite quand il faisait ça. Quand il cherchait une solution à un problème, elle pouvait presque voir la mécanique derrière ses yeux, entendre le tic tac de ses pensées qui s'emballaient. Une lueur se fit dans son regard, et il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, envahissant son espace personnel. Elle reconnut sa stratégie habituelle, malheureusement pour lui, elle avait appris à y résister. Maintenant, c'était à elle de le surprendre.

« Je hais les enfants ».

« Peut-être, mais eux, il ne vous déteste pas. Chaque fois que je vous vois avec un enfant, il a l'air plus heureux que plusieurs de vos patients réunis. »

Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui, laissant ses seins frôler son bras.

« Rien à faire. Je ne ferais pas de consultations en pédiatrie. »

Son regard déviait un peu trop vers le bas, elle le déconcentrait. Le jeu était beaucoup plus drôle avec plus de liberté. Il avait une mine presque boudeuse et elle sourit un peu plus. Elle avait eu cette idée, qu'elle qualifiait de brillante, deux nuits auparavant. Une clinique gratuite pour enfants ferait de la bonne pub pour l'hôpital, tout en aidant beaucoup de gens.

« C'est dommage. Rappelez-moi, combien vous coute l'assurance qui paie vos chères doses de Vicodin, déjà ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas me couper les vivres ! », insista-t-il, à la limite de l'outrage.

« Malheureusement pour vous, si, je le peux et je le ferais. J'ai même le pouvoir de faire beaucoup plus que ça »

« Vous ne me virerez pas », affirma-t-il, sûr de lui.

Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne le ferais pas. Faire de votre vie un enfer est beaucoup plus amusant », dit-elle doucement, s'approchant un peu plus.

« Des menaces, toujours des menaces. »

Il fit mine de bailler et elle sentit une minuscule boule de rage gonfler dans sa gorge. Oui, de la rage. C'était devenu un sentiment dominant quand elle posait les yeux sur lui ces derniers temps.

« Je n'avais pas encore mis ma menace à exécution. Je peux vous couper les vivres et suspendre vos autorisations pour que vous ne puissiez plus rien faire sans mon accord ».

Il la scruta un moment avant de changer de tactique, il s'avança jusqu'à être nez à nez avec elle.

« Vous gênez pas ».

Sa voix était calme et son souffle si proche qu'elle sentit une mèche de cheveux virevolter sur son front. Elle frissonna malgré elle.

« Moi aussi je peux jouer à ça, Cuddy. J'ai pas mal d'idées pour vous rendre la vie impossible. »

« J'attends de voir », répondit-elle.

C'était stupide de le provoquer, mais elle était pressée de voir ce que donnerait leur bataille, une fois qu'il aurait compris qu'elle était prête à lui tenir tête à tous les niveaux. Et puis, bien qu'elle savait prendre des risques, elle n'avait pas vraiment peur de lui. Sa main se retrouva soudain sur son genoux, glissant jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

« Tu es sûre ? Parce que j'ai une vidéo qui devrait intéresser… »

« Tu ne t'en servirais pas pour si peu. Tu en as besoin pour… »

« Je peux faire des copies. Jouer à des niveaux différents. D'abord l'hôpital, puis youtube… »

Son ton était légèrement rauque et elle sentit ses poils se dresser sur ses bras. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de malice. Elle avait repoussé les limites et il était intéressé par ce qu'il pouvait advenir de leur jeu. Elle dut avouer qu'elle aussi était excitée à cette idée, elle sentait ses joues la brûler et était impatiente de voir ce qu'il allait faire ensuite…Et s'il glissait sa main juste un petit peu plus haut…

« Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner tout de suite ».

Elle posa une main sur son torse et laissa ses doigts glisser doucement, de plus en plus bas.

« Tu veux que je capitule ? »

« Tu ne peux pas gagner. »

Elle redessina la fermeture de son jeans d'un doigt. Il attrapa sa main et elle se figea quand il sembla reprendre son sérieux.

« Si je perds, je gagne », annonça-t-il sérieusement.

Il traça de petits cercles dans la paume de la jeune femme avant de suivre le cheminement d'une veine sur son poignet, puis le long de son avant-bras. Elle frissonna et retira vivement sa main. Il sourit avant de se lever, tapant sa canne sur le sol.

« Mais on sait tous les deux que tu ne gagneras jamais, Cuddy ».

Il fit volte-face et s'avança jusqu'à la porte avant de s'arrêter, une main sur la poignée.

« Moi, ça me va, j'adore te voir essayer. »

« Clinique, House. Je suis sérieuse. »

Elle lâcha un soupir frustrée quand la porte claqua avant qu'elle ait fini sa phrase et qu'elle le vit partir dans le sens opposé à la clinique.

« Je le déteste », marmonna-t-elle dans ses mains.

Sa peau la chatouillait encore là où il l'avait touché et elle grogna.

« Bon sang je le hais ! »

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Elle était en train d'ouvrir une bouteille d'eau quand on toqua à sa porte

Elle était en train d'ouvrir une bouteille d'eau quand on toqua à sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était plus de vingt-deux heures. Elle venait juste de sortir de la douche après une heure à courir sur son tapis pour essayer de calmer sa frustration. Depuis cette après-midi, elle était en feu, son ventre la tiraillait et malgré tous ses efforts, son désir était toujours là.

Elle avança jusqu'à la porte et se mit sur la pointe de pied pour jeter un coup d'œil à travers le judas. Elle sentit son estomac faire plop-plop en voyant qui était devant sa porte.

« Va-t-en », crie-t-elle.

« Sûr, c'est plus efficace que de faire comme si tu n'étais pas là », se moqua-t-il.

Elle entendit un petit grattement contre sa porte et devina qu'il s'y était appuyé.

« Comme si tu ne m'avais pas déjà espionné par la fenêtre ».

Elle sourit machiavéliquement et ouvrit brusquement la porte. Une étrange bouffée de satisfaction l'envahit quand il s'écroula sur sa moquette.

« Bon sang, Cuddy ! »

Il grimaçait de douleur et elle haussa les épaules. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et leva un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle attendait qu'il justifie sa visite.

« Finalement, merci. Jolie chemise de nuit. Tu dors toujours sans culotte ? »

Elle fit un bon en arrière et posa une main sur sa chemise de nuit pour la coller à ses jambes.

« Lève-toi », ordonna-t-elle.

Il attrapa sa main pour la forcer à l'aider à se relever. Il se redressa, l'attirant brusquement contre lui, le nez dans ses cheveux. Elle le repoussa et remit en place les bretelles qu'il avait, dieu sait comment, réussi à faire tomber dans son geste.

« Désolé », mentit-il. « Heureusement qu'il y avait des airbags pour atténuer le choc de la collision. J'aurais pu me blesser ! »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Elle croisa de nouveau les bras et plissa les yeux dans sa direction, ignorant son cœur qui battait trop fort dans ses oreilles. Comment faisait-il pour lui faire ça !?

« J'étais dans le coin. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil et j'ai vu que t'avais ouvert une bouteille de vin, je me suis dit que je pourrais te faire économiser le trajet en taxi. »

« La fenêtre de ma cuisine se trouve dans mon jardin », remarqua-t-elle, décidant qu'elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il faisait dans son jardin tout compte fait.

« Je sais, et la fenêtre de ta chambre est sur le côté. Tu devrais installer une échelle, c'est pas évident de grimper par là, j'aurais pu me blesser ».

Il s'avança vers elle, son regard dans le sien.

« Tu n'es pas saoule ».

« Tu es en retard, j'ai ouvert cette bouteille il y a deux jours. Désolée. »

Elle étira sa nuque, tentant d'apaiser la tension qui s'y accumulait. Quand son regard retomba sur lui, il remuait les lèvres de gauche à droite. Elle l'observa, stupéfaite quand il fit volte-face et partit en direction de la cuisine. Elle ne bougea pas et ferma les yeux, l'écoutant ouvrir et fermer les tiroirs. Elle sentait que ça allait mal se finir. Une minute plus tard, sa tête réapparu au détour du couloir.

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de comestible par hasard ? »

« House », commença-t-elle.

Il disparut de nouveau et elle se précipita vers la cuisine.

« House ! », répéta-t-elle une fois dans la cuisine.

Il avait la tête fourrée dans son réfrigérateur.

« Même pas une bière ! Non mais tu viens de quelle planète ? »

Il sortit une bouteille d'eau et referma le frigo.

« Tu ne peux pas rester. »

Elle se demanda si son ton était aussi pathétique en vrai qu'à ses oreilles. Il posa la bouteille sur le comptoir, à côté de la sienne et se posta juste en face d'elle.

« Pourquoi ? Y a une loi contre ça ? Il faut que tu ais un taux d'alcool supérieur à 0,5 et il faut que ça se passe chez moi ? »

« Oui », répliqua-t-elle fermement quand il posa la main sur son épaule.

Ses doigts remontèrent le long de sa nuque et elle ne put s'empêcher de pencher légèrement la tête.

« Tu as l'air de t'en sortir très bien sans alcool », murmura-t-il contre sa gorge alors qu'il y déposait ses lèvres.

Ses mains caressèrent son dos contre son grès. Ses mouvements étaient irréguliers, hésitants puis plus fermes, reflétant la lutte qui se faisait en elle entre vouloir et devoir. Une part d'elle avait envie de se laisser aller à une étreinte avec lui, une autre partie d'elle dressait une liste, encore plus longue que d'habitude, relatant toutes les raisons pour lesquelles c'était une mauvaise idée. La première étant que si elle cédait, House squatterait chez elle jusque tard demain matin, juste pour l'énerver. La seconde était que si elle autorisait cela une fois, il aurait désormais le contrôle. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir quand ses mains englobèrent ses seins à travers le tissus. Ses genoux tremblèrent sous son poids et il la fit reculer jusqu'au mur derrière elle, attentif à ses réactions.

Elle lâcha un léger cri quand, à peine son dos plaqué contre le mur, elle sentit sa bouche se refermer autour de son téton, attisant le feu qui brûlait dans son estomac. Raison numéro trois…Une des mains de House agrippa ses fesses pour la coller d'avantage à ses hanches et cette fois, elle ne put retenir son gémissement. Raison numéro trois…Oh, et puis merde ! Elle lutta avec sa ceinture qui ne voulait pas se défaire et il sourit contre sa bouche. L'air qu'il soufflait dans sa bouche était brûlant et elle mit sa perte de contrôle sous le coup du manque d'oxygène.

« House… »

Elle était à bout de souffle quand il lâcha ses lèvres et qu'elle parvint enfin à défaire sa ceinture.

« Lit. »

Ils commencèrent à avancer dans le hall, s'arrêtant à chaque pas pour toucher un peu plus de peau ou partager un baiser.

« Tu vois Cuddy ».

Sa voix n'était qu'un grognement alors qu'il la poussait sur le lit et s'allongeait sur elle.

« On est tous les deux gagnants. »

« Pas de capitulation, juste une mi-temps », précisa-t-elle avant d'attraper sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Il quitta sa bouche pour glisser sur son menton, jusqu'à sa nuque.

« Comme tu veux… »

J'ai gagné, pensa-t-elle en souriant.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Je sais que vous êtes du genre à coucher puis vous en allez, mais vous ne pensez pas que là c'est un peu extrême, docteur Cuddy ? »

Elle serra les dents à ces mots. Il s'était placé juste derrière elle alors qu'elle signait des papiers à l'accueil. Elle avait vu au moins cinq infirmières se figer dans leurs gestes, comme si quelqu'un avait pressé le bouton pause de cette scène et que tout autour d'elle s'était immobiliser.

« Vous ne pourriez pas retourner embêter Wilson ou maltraiter un patient ? »

Elle se força une voix calme, dénuée d'émotion, ce qui n'était pas chose facile quand elle bouillonnait déjà de l'intérieur.

« Vous harceler est beaucoup plus drôle et gratifiant. Rien qu'avoir le plaisir de regarder vos… »

Elle claqua le dossier sur le comptoir et se tourna vers lui.

« S'il n'y avait que mes fesses qui vous intéressez, vous auriez pu vous contenter de regarder en silence. Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Elle le dépassa et s'éloigna, espérant que mettre de la distance physique entre eux suffirait à la calmer. Evidemment, il refusa de la laisser et la suivit à travers la clinique jusqu'à son bureau.

« Eh bien, je me suis réveillé seul, encore une fois, et j'ai découvert quelque chose de tout à fait intéressant dans un des tiroirs de ta commode ».

Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il avait fermé la porte de son bureau derrière lui.

« Et alors ? Jaloux ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je voulais juste te prévenir que si tes petits joujoux veulent nous accompagner un soir, je suis prêt à leur laisser une petit place dans le lit. Je me sens d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui. »

Elle se força à sourire, même si ça devenait de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle lui montre une faiblesse, elle ne le laisserait pas la déstabiliser.

« C'est bon à savoir, dommage que tu n'ais jamais l'occasion de prouver à quel point tu es généreux, étant donné que tu ne seras plus jamais dans mon lit. »

« Tu dis toujours ça. Pourtant, on est là, presque dans une vraie relation. Tu sais, je crois qu'il y a des couples mariés qui couchent moins souvent que nous. »

« C'est une proposition ? »

Elle faillit rire, satisfaite, quand il eut un geste de recul.

« Parce qu'il faudrait que tu te convertisse », ajouta-t-elle en feintant d'être sérieuse.

Il ne mit que quelques secondes à s'adapter à cette nouvelle conversation, à mettre sa stratégie en place pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il s'avança vers elle et posa une main sur son coude dans ce qui ressemblait presque à une étreinte. Elle se figea, le regard fuyant vers la vitre derrière lui d'où n'importe qui pouvait les voir.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ».

Son visage ne reflétait aucune trace d'humour, ses yeux étaient plantés dans les siens et sa voix aurait pu paraître sincère si elle n'avait pas appris à y déceler la moindre parcelle de sarcasme.

« Et ils disent que l'amour ne change pas les gens », ironisa-t-elle.

Sa prise se resserra sur son bras durant une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne se penche vers elle, beaucoup trop près. Elle frissonna, se demandant comment il pouvait lui faire perdre ses moyens d'un simple toucher. Elle voulait reculer, mais ne le pouvait pas. Le moindre geste de recul reviendrait à capituler. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de comprendre qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen de gagner ce combat là. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et fut satisfaite de remarquer que personne ne prêtait attention à eux. Elle s'apprêtait à dépasser une nouvelle limite. Celle ci était faite de plusieurs épaisseurs de fils barbelés, et de gardes plantés tous les deux mètres, mitraillettes aux poings. Elle se pencha en avant, lui offrant volontairement une vue plus que plongeante dans son décolleté et passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« House, je… »

« Hey, Lisa, j'aurais besoin de…Oh, désolé. J'interromps quelque chose ? »

Wilson était debout devant la porte et sa voix était presque aussi amusée que son air…Si c'était possible. Il avait un dossier dans une main et un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. La main de House avait immédiatement lâché son bras et elle se sentit soudain exposée, comme si quelqu'un avait fait disparaître ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Bien sûr que non, Wilson. »

Elle ne sut pas comment elle avait fait, mais sa voix paraissait presque calme. Elle inspira profondément et fit un pas en arrière, laissant les gardes et leurs mitraillettes reprendre leur poste entre House et elle. Elle était à la fois soulagée et agacée d'avoir été interrompue. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle voulait.

« Pas du tout, par contre si tu étais apparu hier soir, là ça aurait été vraiment gênant ! », intervient House.

« Sortez de mon bureau, House », aboya-t-elle.

Elle avait besoin d'une minute et d'être loin de lui pour reprendre ses esprits. Il lui fit la moue et elle grogna avant de plaquer une main dans son dos, le poussant littéralement dehors.

« Qu'est ce qui vous dit que je n'avais pas une question vitale à vous poser à propos d'un patient ? »

« Dans ce cas, ça serait bête de vous faire perdre votre temps plus longtemps. Allez lui sauvez la vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard », répliqua-t-elle.

Elle lui sourit effrontément avant de lui claquer la porte au nez. Elle se tourna vers Wilson qui avait du mal à dissimuler son rire.

« Vous savez que ça ne fait que l'encourager, n'est ce pas ? », remarqua-t-il.

Il la scruta un moment avant de secouer la tête.

« Evidemment que vous le savez, c'est pour ça que vous le faites ».

Elle tendit une main sans répondre et il l'observa sans comprendre.

« Le dossier, Wilson ! »

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses mains et regarda le dossier comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait avant de le lui tendre.

« Désolé », marmonna-t-il. « J'ai besoin d'une autorisation pour utiliser une bactérie anaérobique contre la tumeur de Madeline. Elle ne répond pas à la chimiothérapie. Je pense qu'elle doit être… »

Elle avait signé l'autorisation avant même qu'il ait fini de parler, lui rendant déjà le dossier.

« Faites le. Autre chose ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre vous et… »

« Autre chose, à part ça ? », le coupa-t-elle.

Il soupira et posa une main sur sa hanche.

« Il ne veut rien me dire », expliqua-t-il inutilement, après tout, si House le lui avait dit, il ne serait pas en train d'essayer de glaner des informations auprès d'elle.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'avait rien dit, mais doutait que ça soit à cause des multiples menaces qu'elle avait faite. Le fait que House garde le silence sur leur relation lui faisait étrangement plaisir et lui donner espoir sans qu'elle ne sache pour quoi.

« C'est dommage. Peut-être devriez-vous le saouler un bon coup avant de l'interroger », ajouta-t-elle avant de désigner une pile de dossiers sur son bureau. « Je suis occupée, vous vouliez autre chose ? »

« Non. »

Il s'éloigna, acceptant la défaite. Malheureusement, une victoire contre Wilson n'avait rien de satisfaisant, ce n'était pas compliqué de gagner et il était très bon perdant. Une victoire contre House en revanche, quand ça arrivait, c'était tout autre chose. C'était intense, une poussée d'endorphines qui vous brouillaient les sens et vous mettez sur un petit nuage parce que vous saviez que ça voulait dire quelque chose. Ça vous laissez stone, à bout de souffle, tremblant et c'est pour ça qu'elle continuait de se battre encore et encore contre lui, dans l'espoir de ressentir tout ça à nouveau.

TBC…


End file.
